SAO Real Life
by Nikol1617
Summary: Qué pasaría si sólo eres un tipo cuya vida no conoce la amistad, pero amas la compañía de los videojuegos... y cierto día, quedas encerrado en juego mortal para muchos, pero un sueño hecho realidad para ti... esto es Sword Art Online- Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Mi vida Gamer

Me la había pasado toda mi vida en los videojuegos. Desde que puse mis manos en la Nintendo, comencé a vivir en torno a Mario Bros, Donkey Kong y Megaman; pero claro, debes entender que al ser una persona que vivía sólo haciendo esto, no tenía muchos amigos. De hecho no tenía ninguno. ¿Piensas que eso es patético? Tal vez tengas razón, al menos me consta que todas las chicas de mi curso lo piensan, pero yo pasaba mis días tranquilo frente a la pantalla de mi tele, pulverizando zombis, salvando princesas, o ilusionándome con ser un rockstar en GuitarHero.

Yo toda mi vida deseé poder vivir en los juegos; jugaba tanto, que soñaba con algún día, realmente poder ver todo ese mundo. Quería creer que existía, que la aburrida realidad en la que todos vivimos no es la única opción que tenemos.

Usualmente preguntaba en foros qué pensaba la gente sobre realmente vivir un juego que amen, pero las respuestas eran siempre las mismas: "Idiota", "Consíguete una vida, insecto", o "los juegos son sólo juegos; madura."

Los juegos son sólo juegos, claro que, eso no es totalmente cierto…

Mi nombre es Aldy Rantu, tengo quince años de edad, y hoy, sí, al fin hoy podré jugar al videojuego que tanto he esperado: _Sword Art Online_.

Sao, es un videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea de realidad virtual. Causó enormes expectativas al momento en que se dio a conocer su fecha de lanzamiento. Recuerdo haber hecho cola desde el día anterior para conseguirlo, y aún así estuve en las últimas. Pero en el momento en que me iba a mi casa, sonriendo como un tonto por las ganas de jugar no podía evitar sentirme feliz conmigo mismo.

Vaya que era idiota.

Más tarde, ése mismo día ya me encontraba en el mundo virtual de Sao. Me la pasé inspeccionando el terreno, aprendiendo las funciones de mi personaje, viendo a las chicas lindas, ése tipo de cosas. Aunque tenía entendido que los chicos podían hacerse pasar por chicas en este juego, así que de todas maneras me andaba con cuidado con lo que veía. No quería malas sorpresas el primer día.

Mientras la mayoría de los jugadores entablaban conversaciones entre ellos, se conocían, formaban grupos para futuras misiones que emprenderían, yo me la pasé intentando subir de nivel. Claro que no era muy fácil, me tomó algo de tiempo el aprender bien como empuñar la espada para que tuviera ése aumento de poder con el que podía destruir algunos monstruos. Recuerdo haber estado sorprendido de lo real que era todo; sentía cada golpe que me daban, y veía mi barra de vida disminuir, pero años de jugar me habían dado la experiencia suficiente para no sucumbir prematuramente.

Mi espada no era nada especial, sólo una hoja gris como cualquiera, y una empuñadora oscura con unas líneas blancas a cada lado. Pero se sentía bien equilibrada en mis manos y ya le estaba empezando a agarrar el truco a cómo usarla.

-La espada de un caballero necesita un buen nombre –me dije dándome aires de grandeza, ya completamente de lleno en el personaje que interpretaba.- Tú serás: Nintendo.

Nadie entendió mucho porque la había llamado así, pero vamos, las espadas con nombres de las novias de los propietarios era algo bastante trillado, sin mencionar que yo nunca había tenido una novia. Además quería algo con más significado y, Nintendo me pareció el nombre más apropiado para el arma que iría a mi lado en las misiones.

Más tarde ese día, estaba en el pueblo tratando de conseguir un arma poderosa, o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirme, cuando sucedió.

La silueta de un hombre apareció en el cielo del pueblo. No podía ver quien era (no traía mis lentes y soy medio ciego), pero lo importante era lo que decía.

Todos a mí alrededor escuchaban incrédulamente las palabras, quizá, pensando que todo era parte del juego y que en cualquier momento alguien saldría diciendo que todo era una broma y que podíamos irnos a nuestras casas. Pero no era así. Algunas niñas lloraban en el suelo abrazadas de sus amigas, otros chicos estaban completamente pasmados. Y yo, yo estaba feliz. Puedes decir o pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero en ese momento fui feliz como nunca antes.

Nadie podría salir de SAO a menos que lograra pasar los cien niveles que constituía el juego. Si moríamos allí, nuestro cuerpo en el mundo real también moriría; algunos gritaban que no podían dejarlos atrapados allí y le gritaban a la silueta en el cielo, pero éste desapareció en un instante, y con eso, las apariencias de los jugadores cambiaron drásticamente. Aparentemente teníamos nuestra apariencia real, puesto que algunas chicas hermosas se transformaron de la nada en chicos obesos con granos en la cara y espinillas en sus barbillas. Otras chicas lindas resultaron ser sólo chicas no tan lindas. Sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado…

En ese momento de caos, donde todos comenzaron a gritar y correr sin destino, yo caminé hacia una tienda y miré mi rostro en el espejo. Era tal como siempre. Mi cara de niño chico que había tenido desde siempre. Pero lo preferí así, éste era mi sueño hecho realidad. Si tenía que comenzar a vivir por primera vez, me gustaba que fuera con mi forma real. Pues éste, es también mi mundo real.

Algunos chicos intentaron hacerse como líderes y calmar a los histéricos, pero yo no tenía amigos en el aburrido mundo y no creía que los tendría en mi nuevo mundo. Sería un jugador solitario, como siempre había sido.

Salí a las afueras del pueblo para dejar de oír todo el barullo que provocaban los demás. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Quería comenzar a vivir, así que corrí hacia el bosque con Nintendo en mi mano listo para descuartizar a quién quisiera amenazarme. Llegado un punto me detuve, frente a mí estaba un chico con ropas negras. Era obviamente asiático, pero no sabría decir si era japonés, Chino, coreano o lo que sea. Gracias a los dioses, podía entender lo que me dijo con los subtítulos que incluía el juego para los jugadores de distintas nacionalidades.

-¿Por qué estás lejos de los demás? –me preguntó.

-No soy muy bueno con los grupos, la verdad –respondí en voz baja.- Se me da mejor ser una solitario.

-Yo tampoco tengo un grupo o algo así –siguió el muchacho-, después de lo que pasó allá… no lo sé, imaginé que sería lo mejor estar solo. Uno no sabe cómo reaccionan ciertas personas a situaciones como ésta. –Me miró evaluativamente.- Pero aún así es peligroso andar por estos lugares solo y de noche. Hace poco unos cuervos casi acaban conmigo. Y seguro hay bestias peores por aquí, incluso si es el nivel de inicio.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Me refiero, que tal ves tú y yo podríamos hacer grupo hasta llegar al siguiente nivel, ya sabes, como todo está comenzando no estaría mal tener a alguien que te cubra las espaldas. Luego cada quién sigue su camino.

A pesar de que no sonaba como mi idea favorita, y que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era esta persona, tenía lógica lo que decía y, por alguna razón me inspiraba confianza.

-Está bien –acepté. Estiré mi mano y estreché la suya.- Mi nombre es Aldy Rantu.

-Yo soy Kishimoto Kei, es un gusto conocerte, Aldy.

Sólo me acerqué a estrechar su mano logré ver que era en verdad una chica. La oscuridad que proporcionaban los árboles me había confundido, y mirando bien, su apariencia era bastante andrógina. Bueno, supongo que no habrá problemas. Y es una chica linda, mirándola bien.

Llevábamos caminando una media hora en silencio, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos desde arriba. Kishimoto y yo empuñamos nuestras espadas al cielo que se escondía entre las ramas de los árboles. Pero no se veía nada.

-Una falsa alarma, quizá… -susurré.

Ella no alcanzó a decir nada cuando se arrojó sobre mí tirándome al suelo. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda al impactar con tanta brusquedad. Pero al levantar la vista, divisé una flecha prendida en llamas dónde estaba yo hace unos segundos.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Kishimoto.

Desde arriba comenzaron a caer más flechas, como mini meteoros con dirección hacia nuestras cabezas. Pero esta vez estaba listo. Me levanté con rapidez y paré las flechas con el lado plano de mi espada. Corrí agarrando velocidad y salté hacia un árbol para darme impulso y llegar bastante alto. Lo había estado ensayando todo el día, así que esperaba que me saliera bien. Y lo hizo, sólo que, tal vez _demasiado_ bien.

Me encontraba a demasiada altura, y en mi desesperación ni siquiera me preocupé de ver de dónde venían las flechas. Agité mis brazos y piernas con brusquedad en un vano intento de mantenerme en el aire, pero caí como un saco de papas contra la copa de un árbol, y así seguí dándome golpes hasta que caí dando la cara contra el suelo. Si fuera la vida real, lo más probable es que me hubiera roto unos cuantos huesos, pero sólo sentía un dolor de los mil demonios. Mi barra de vida bajo al porcentaje de cincuenta y cinco.

-¡Aldy! –Kishimoto corrió hacia mí.- ¿Pero en el nombre de Goku, se puede saber qué intentaste hacer?

-Creo que he leído mucho manga –logré decir-. Lo siento.

Ella me ayudó a levantarme y ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento.

-¿Y viste quién nos lanzó las flechas? –me preguntó la chica.- Cuando te…elevaste, dejaron de salir.

-No logré ver nada. Quizá sólo eran unos jugadores que nos querían gastar una mala broma.

-Quizá –concordó Kishimito con el rostro serio. Luego sonrió.- Ahora se siente bien tener a alguien que te cubra las espaldas, ¿no?

Mientras me acariciaba los moretones que mi inútil intento de volar había provocado, la verdad sí me sentí mejor de tener a alguien allí conmigo. En especial si es una niña linda como Kishimoto.

-Sí, es bueno tener a alguien que te ayudé –respondí.

Nos sonreímos estúpidamente. Parecía lo correcto después del tonto susto que habíamos pasado. La verdad me sentí mucho mejor.

-Oigan tortolitos, córtenla con el drama de telenovela o vomitaré mis puntos de experiencia –dijo una voz rasposa.

Entonces nos vimos rodeados por al menos quince jugadores. Todos con arcos y espadas de fuego.

* * *

Esta historia fue escrita por mi amigo Lalo...

dejen sus reviews para saber si mi amigo la continua! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Dientes Feos y Armadura Gris

Eran dieciséis guerreros los que nos habían emboscado. Yo no podía creerlo, no debíamos llevar ni cuatro horas desde que SAO se convirtió en nuestro mundo y ya había grupos como éste que se encargaban de robar armas, vida, o cualquier cosa que les viniera en gana.

Me había resistido a entregar a Nintendo, pero me golpearon entre tres y mi barrita de vida bajó hasta el treinta por ciento. No tuve otra opción. Al menos Kishimoto se lo tomaba mejor que yo. Entregó sus cosas con tranquilidad, y fue con los otros sin decir ni pío. Supongo que, como yo, entendía que pelear contra tantos quizá significara la muerte.

Nos amarraron de las manos, y nos obligaron a ir con ellos. El camino que recorríamos estaba bastante lejos del sendero y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Bien es sabido que enemigos peligrosos aparecen cuando alejas de las zonas iluminadas. Normalmente no sería un problema, pero sin Nintendo y con las manos atadas…

-¡Ya es suficiente! –Dijo de repente Kishimoto.- no pienso seguirlos a dónde sea que nos estén llevando.

El tipo más alto y feo de todos se acercó a ella mostrando sus feos y desiguales dientes.

-Pues a mí no me interesa lo que quieras, niña estúpida. –Sacó su espada, la cual posó sobre el cuello de Kishimoto.- Si vuelvo a oír otra palabra de tu fea boca, no dudaré en acabar contigo.

Parecía que la niña replicaría, pero me dio una mirada y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Eso pensé –dijo Dientes Feos.- Y para que sepan, los traemos aquí porque necesitamos de su ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? –No quería más problemas, pero no podía creer que tuvieran el descaro de pedirnos algo.- ¡¿Qué está mal contigo, idiota?! ¡No te ayudaremos en nada!

Dientes Feos chasqueó los dedos, y sus amigotes nos amordazaron de los pies y boca para que no pudiéramos movernos o hablar. Entonces nada más nos dejaron allí.

No entendía nada, hasta que lo vi.

Un sujeto con armadura Gris se notó a cierta distancia. No se podía saber mucho de su apariencia, pues iba completamente vestido. Pero sí que era alto. Y tenía una espada más grande que yo mismo. Se dirigió hacia nosotros marcando cada paso. Mientras más se acercaba más miedo provocaba, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, no dejaba de tener una sensación de miedo. Y entonces lo entendí: la ayuda que quería Dientes Feos es que fuéramos carnada.

Armadura Gris se nos acercó como Terminator al momento que alzaba su espada gigante sobre nuestras cabezas. Sin pensarlo, me giré como pude y salté sobre Kishimoto con todas mis fuerzas. Casi pude sentir como la espada gigante pasó rozando mi cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó una voz.

Armadura Gris también la oyó y entonces todo se volvió una locura. Al parecer, yo y Kishimoto, atados e indefensos no parecíamos dignos de ver todo su poder, pero al encontrarse con el grupo de Dientes Feos se lanzó corriendo y asestando estocadas a todo el que se cruzo frente a él. Los cuerpos caían sobre la fría tierra en destellos de lucecitas cuando toda su vida llegaba a cero. Al final sólo quedo dientes feos.

-¡Maldito, Monstruo! .gritó y se abalanzó sobre él con su espada que aumentaba de nivel por cada golpe que trataba de asestarle en la cabeza, pero Armadura Gris también era rápido. Logró bloquear cada golpe y parecía hacerse más fuerte por momentos.

-¡Aldy! –Kishimoto estaba libre a mi lado. Comenzó a cortar mis cuerdas y la mordaza de mi boca. –No te quedes ahí mirando, ¡hemos de irnos!

No tenía idea de cómo se había liberado, pero no había tiempo para pensar. Comenzamos a correr lejos de allí. Cuando me giré, lo único que logré ver fue como Armadura Gris rompía la espada de Dientes Feos por la mitad.

Me detuve.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Kishimoto se veía alterada.- ¿No entiendes que si ése nos encuentra estamos perdidos? No tenemos el nivel para enfrentarnos a alguien así.

-Pero todos esos han muerto, digo, _realmente_ han muerto, y yo…sé que trataron de matarnos, pero no puedo sólo irme. Tengo que hacer algo.

La chica me dio una mirada que bien podría decir "Ok, te dio demencia virtual", o "Are you fucking kidding me?", pero se contuvo, levantó la vista completamente seria y asintió lentamente.

-Ok, voy contigo. Salvemos al idiota que trató de matarnos.

Corrimos lo más rápido que nos permitían nuestras piernas y alcanzamos a ver como Armadura golpeaba con su espada a Dientes Feos en el pecho. Al verlo caer creí que habíamos llegado tarde, pero su barra de vida se detuvo justo en el catorce por ciento.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Kishimoto en un susurro.- Ni siquiera tenemos armas.

-Improvisemos.

Salté de nuestro escondite con una rama que había recogido del suelo. La tome a modo de espada y me detuve frente a Armadura Gris.

-¡En guardia! –le grité como un tonto.

Al parecer, mi estúpida y poco genial aparición había dejado pasmados a ambos, ya que se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada. Pero no le duró mucho al monstruo, que se recompuso y camino hacia mí con la espada en alto. En ese momento recuerdo sentir la rama en mi mano tan inútil como mi vida lo había sido hasta ahora. ¿Pero no amaba yo mi vida?

Armadura Gris alzó la espada, pero una piedra golpeó su cabeza y éste se giró. Entonces reaccioné y lo golpeé con la rama en la cabeza. Ni siquiera se molestó en darse vuelta.

Kishimoto salió de su escondite y comenzó a tirarle piedras con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nada servía, el monstruo caminaba hacia ella tal cual un monstruo final de Resident Evil haría. Pero yo no me quedaría sin hacer nada. Di un saltó y me agarré de su cuello, trataba de tirarlo hacia abajo, pero giró la cabeza con tanta rapidez que me lanzó unos cuantos metros por sobre el lugar de batalla.

Caí con un ruido sordo y mi barrita de vida bajó, pero ni me molesté en ver cuánto. Tenía que ayudar a mi amiga.

Ella estaba atrapada entre dos árboles gigantes sin posibilidades de escapar. Pero al verme, se dirigió hacia mí. Yo estaba por hacer un ataque kamikaze cuando oí una voz agonizante.

-… ¡Toma! –Dientes Feos tiró a Nintendo que cayó a la mitad del camino entre yo y Armadura Gris. Sin tiempo para nada más, corrí hacia mi espada. Podía sentir como el monstruos corría hacia mí con la espada levantada. Y aunque parezca raro, no tuve miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Sentía una emoción que nunca antes había visto en toda mi vida.

Como si viera en cámara lenta, observé como la espada se dirigía hacia mi cuello, lista para acabar con mi vida. Pero me arrastré bajo ella en el último segundo, al más puro estilo de Matrix tomé a Nintendo y dándome una vuelta, salté y logré ensartarle mi espada en la nuca.

Armadura Gris cayó, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre sobre las tierras. Entonces se disolvió en pixeles y ya nada más quedo de él. Sólo sus guantes grises seguían allí.

-Tómalos –dijo Dientes Feos que se había levantado con esfuerzo. –Son tu premio por vencer a tu enemigo.

Alguien me golpeó en el hombro amistosamente. Kishimoto estaba allí, sonriéndome. Me animó con sus ojos para que los tomara. Me arrodillé y me puse los guantes en las manos. De inmediato salió un aviso frente a mí.

_Guantes de los caballeros del bosque_

_Aumento de la potencia en cinco niveles_

_Puntos de experiencia al 7%_

-¡Genial, Aldy! –dijo Kishimoto.

-Chicos…yo –Dientes Feos parecía no encontrar las palabras.- Lo siento…no debí usarlos como carnada para esto. Y, bueno, gracias por salvarme, estaría muerto de no ser por ustedes.

-Pues se necesitará más que una disculpa para que te perdonemos –le dijo Kishimoto sin abismo de simpatía.

-Saben, quizá podríamos ir juntos hasta el siguiente pueblo –sugirió el chico que levantó lo que quedaba de su espada de fuego.- Digo, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

-No lo sé…-comencé a decir.

-Está bien –dijo Kishimoto.

Yo y Dientes Feos la miramos incrédulos.

-¿No estabas enojada conmigo? –preguntó.

-Claro que sí. –Su mirada seguía siendo muy seria.- Pero bueno, aquí tienes tu oportunidad para hacernos cambiar de idea. Ayúdanos a llegar al siguiente pueblo.

Me sentía un poco reacio a la idea, más que nada porque deseaba que Kishimoto y yo camináramos a solas por el bosque. Pero bueno, supongo que mientras más seamos, más seguros estaríamos, ¿no?

Antes de partir, Dientes Feos (que resulto llamarse Danielito), se arrodilló y dijo unas palabras por sus amigos caídos. Su rostro se veía algo descompuesto mientras hablaba así que le dimos un momento antes de partir.

-¿Estás segura que esto es lo correcto? –le pregunté a Kishimoto.

-Tú querías que lo salváramos, y, no sé, después de ése de la armadura, no quiero ni pensar que otros monstruos pueden haber aquí. –Me dio una mirada muy cansada.- Mientras más seamos, más seguros estaremos. Yo…no quiero morir. Quiero volver a mi casa, quiero ver a mis amigos, a mi familia…a todos.

Asentí en silencio y miré hacia el vacío cielo para que no se me viera el rostro. Por alguna razón, escuchar que ella tenía amigos me hizo darme cuenta de que Kishimoto tenía toda una vida esperándola afuera. No como yo. Para mí, esto seguía siendo lo que quería; había estado a punto de morir, pero la sensación que tuve al enfrentarme a Armadura Gris fue increíble. Nunca me había sentido tan, tan vivo como en esa pelea. Quizá Kishimoto querría volver a su vida normal junto a sus amigos y familia, pero ésta es mi verdadera vida. Aquí, luchando contra enemigos y viviendo aventuras épicas.

Si algo había entendido para el momento en que los tres comenzamos a caminar por el viejo sendero, es que nunca volvería a mi otra vida; SAO es mi verdadero lugar.

* * *

y ese es el siguiente capitulo disfrutenlo y dejen sus comentarios


End file.
